Reawakening Of H0pe
by Joey-Oxane
Summary: Alors Que le Royaume de Tabor attend patiemment Le Couronnement de sa Nouvelle Reine, Celle ci, privée de son Principal pilier, sombre dans la tristesse & la nostalgie


___Quelques mois s'étaient déroulés maintenant depuis la mort de Ravenna mettant ainsi fin à une ère de pauvreté et de terreur._

_La tête légèrement baissée, Blanche-Neige se laissait entrefiler des aiguilles avec la robe pourpre qu'elle avait mise. Des pierres précieuses étaient installés un peu partout, ainsi qu'un collier en diamant, reflétant ainsi sa pureté. Ses yeux aussi clairs que ces pierres brillaient légèrement de nostalgie alors qu'elle savait que son rôle allait encore une fois accroître. Comment allait-elle affronter l'avenir, alors qu'il lui manquait le plus important pour elle ? Lui.. Blanche Neige soupira longuement avant de relâcher l'air qui venait de s'amasser dans ses poumons. On boucla tout doucement ses longs cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau en fines petites tresses se terminant en cascade sur ces épaules dénudées. Quelques petites lignes noires furent dessiner autour de ses yeux pour accentuer le reflet cristallin de ses magnifiques yeux. La future reine se regarda un moment dans la glace lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête . Elle s'y vit, aussi belle que le plus purs des cristaux, mais ses yeux, ses yeux trahissaient son état; elle n'était plus la même depuis Qu'il était partit, la laissant, seule, perdant pied sans son principal pilier. Bien sur, il y avait William, son plus vieil ami d'enfance, avec qui elle avait partagée la plus grande partie de sa courte vie, et à qui elle était, dès le début destinée, mais le cours des choses avait voulut qu'un autre homme entre dans son cœur, pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle laissa s'échapper un Long Soupir de douleur mêlé à de la tristesse. Alors que le Royaume de Tabor renaissait de ces cendres, elle, elle mourrait à petit feu. Tournant délicatement la tête de côté, Blanche-Neige se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrant d'un mouvement de la main et elle sortie calmement de l'enceinte de celle-ci afin de pouvoir se rendre à la chapelle, là où, elle sera couronnée Reine, succédant ainsi à son Père, le Roi Magnus, assassinée par l'orgueilleuse Reine Ravenna 9 ans plus tôt. Du haut de ses 19 ans, elle incarnait l'espoir et la beauté d'un monde meilleur.  
Sur son chemin, la future reine rencontrait les soldats l'ayant suivit dans son combat, qui s'inclinaient sur son passage. Blanche-Neige inclinait doucement la tête en signe de retour de leur respect, mais aussi de remerciements.. Malheureusement, elle n'adorait pas tant que cela toutes ces formes de politesse, elle ne se sentait pas supérieure à personne d'autre. C'est pourquoi, devoir donner des ordres lui faisait peur. Froissant légèrement ses mains entre elles, la futur Reine de Tabor franchissait les marches qui menaient à la cours extérieure . Une foule importante se dressait déjà devant la chapelle, espérant ainsi être aux premières loges. William s'approcha, et l'attira dans ses bras avant de l'accompagner jusqu'au trône. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, alors qu'une boule naissait dans sa gorge. Elle prit place sur le trône de velours rouge et la cérémonie put commencer. Devant elle, les soldats servant le duc Hammond, le père de William, et de chaque côtés, des connaissances, allant des femmes du village l'ayant hébergée alors qu'elle tentait de fuir, aux nains, principaux acteurs dans la réussite de sa quête. Tout le monde était là, sauf Lui, le plus important. Ces yeux se voilèrent, elle espérait que les gens mettent sa sur le coup de l'émotion. L'évêque lui remis les symboles du royaume de Tabor, puis déposa la couronne au sommet de sa chevelure ébène. Il était désormais trop tard pour reculer, elle devrait gouverner le Royaume de la meilleure manière possible, rendant ainsi hommage à ses parents, mais aussi à tous les hommes morts sous la bannière du Roi._

___Sous le regard protecteur de William, elle se leva, et sous les acclamations de la foule, foula les pavés de la cathédrale pour gagner la cour. Ses yeux se posaient sur les visages d'inconnus, et sur chacuns de leur uniques visages, le même sourire emprunt d'espoir et de reconnaissance. Elle souriait, par politesse, car le cœur n'y était pas. Puis, sous les premiers flocons de neige, sortit. Devant elle, se tenait un homme encapuchonné. Son cœur accéléra, cette carrure, elle l'a connaissais sur le bout des doigts pour l'avoir admirer secrètement tant de fois. Elle pressa le pas. L'homme dévoila une Magnifique Rose Couleur sang, et la scruta de ses beaux yeux bleus. Blanche-Neige essuya ses sanglots d'un revers de main, et oubliant toutes ces retenues, se jetta dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait éperdument. Il était venu. L'étreinte ne lui sembla durer que quelques secondes, et pourtant, une fine couche de neige avait eu le temps de couvrir le sol. _

___Malgré, les paires d'yeux les scrutant, dont ceux de William, la Reine se laissa embrasser délicatement le front._

___Promettant ainsi un futur agité.. Blanche Neige devra effectuée nombreux choix..._

___Elle se redressa, et le scruta profondément. _

___L'homme lui donna la rose, et, trois gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol se détachant de cette neige si Blanche._


End file.
